


All Day

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Teasing, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: It’s so easy to keep you on edge. But Jason has his reasons.





	All Day

“Come here, you little minx!”

With a squeal, you tumbled onto the bed. Jason landed on top of you, accidentally bumping heads. You laughed through a grimace. “Easy! You can’t be that horny.”

He kissed over the ache. “You sure? You have seen me pretty desperate for you before.” Jason tilted his head and ran a finger down your cheek. He grinned as your breath hitched. “Seems I’m not the only horny one.”

You couldn’t argue with that. Or the growing slick between your thighs. It only worsened/gushed more as he gripped your chin between your fingers and caught you in a deep kiss. You melted further into the sheets. Jason set to removing the rest of your clothes that hadn’t dropped in the hallway on the way in. His belt jingled as his clothes joined yours on the floor. He left your panties on, gingerly pulling them back to glance at your slick.

“Have you been a good girl?”

“Mhmm. Please, Jason-“

Hissing, you watched as he took the vibrators out of the hidden lining. It had been buzzing all day. On and off. Right after you had woken up. Making you shiver while you got dressed. Distracting you in meetings in Wayne Tower. You’d lost count how many whimpers and moans you’d bitten back. At least one of those, you’d been staring Bruce in the face. A face you passed along to Jason.

He chuckled. “Did he blush?”

“Do you really care?”

“No.” He drew a squeak from your mouth by curling two fingers into your heat. “But I care about how ready you are for me.”

“Jason, please!”

“Very, it seems.”

To prove his point, he stretched you with a third finger, pumping the group as you arched your back. Furiously your fingers grasped at the sheets. Your eyes closed tight. He’d held you on the edge all day. You were ready to snap. To fall apart. And if he kept moving. Just. Like. That…

“Not yet.”

You cried out in frustration. It was right there! So close. You’d been on the edge all day, why did he have to keep playing with you like this?

“Because the more desperate you are,” he whispered in your ear, alerting that you’d complained out loud, “the harder you cum. You’ve got to admit, you do squeeze my cock harder when you’re aching for it.” He slotted himself between your legs, rubbing his hands up and down your thighs. “Are you aching yet?”

Instead of answering, you bit your lip. If you tried to speak, it wouldn’t be intelligible.

“Y/N?”

Tapping his cockhead against your clit made your body jolt.

“Yes. I’m so close, Jason. Please! Don’t tease me anymore.” You whimpered as he side-eyed you, looking for a more detailed answer. The words caught in your throat as he thrust his cock through your juices. “Fill me up. Stretch me on your cock. Feel how tight I am when you’ve been teasing me all day.” You reached for him. “Jason-“

He gave you a small thrust. Then another. Jerk, he wasn’t done teasing you yet. You were a breathless mess before he bottomed out. Already your hair was stuck to the side of your face. He pushed it to one side, kissing you gently across your lips, and jaw, and then sucking on your neck. His promising chuckle rumbled through your body.

“You’ve been so patient all day. Now I’m going to give you want all night.”


End file.
